Accidental Murder
by Draco Vian
Summary: A Charmeleon has been living the life as a thief, running from his insane father, until he got caught by two shop owners. His life will never be the same. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon. Reviews highly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Accidental Murder

A/N: This is no indication of anything real. I actually have a great life.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon.

POV James

It was another morning for me. I approached the next town I would be stopping in, Glenwood Town. As I walked down the main road, everyone stared at me and pointed fingers at me. I was completely used to this, as not everyone saw a shiny Charmeleon every day. Once everyone looked away, I sneaked behind the town's shop and began to steal some apples. However, one of the shop owners, a Croconaw, spotted me and shouted, "Stop! Thief!" That was the first time I had been caught stealing in my life. I ran as fast as I could from the store, but came to a deep river with no bridge. I couldn't cross without killing myself, so I just stood there and prepared to fight back.

The shop owners quickly appeared, Croconaw and Feraligatr. Feraligatr attacked me first, and I hit him with a thunderpunch, which I had learned from someone on my travels. But I didn't stop. I kept pummeling him with this attack over and over again. Before I knew what I had done, I heard Feraligatr's neck snap, and he fell to the ground dead and bleeding. I looked at my blood stained hands in horror. "No... Nonononononono! What... What have I done?! I'm... Becoming my worst nightmare," I said, before falling to the ground crying.

I looked up and saw Croconaw looking on in terror. "He... He was my brother... And you killed him... I'm taking you to the cops!" He rushed toward me, and I stood up. "I didn't mean -" is all I could get out before he interrupted with, "I don't care what you meant to do. You still killed him... And you'll pay!" Tears were streaming down his face as he pursued me. Eventually he got tired and stopped, so I thought I was safe. I slowed down next to a tree and started to catch my breath when I felt vines bond my arms and legs together, and well as force my mouth shut. I sat there struggling for a few seconds before I saw a cloud of purple dust fall around me. It instantly calmed me and put me to sleep.

When I awoke, I was still bound in vines, and in front of me was a Lucario. "Hello. You have been brought here to the police by these to Pokemon." He pointed toward the Croconaw from earlier, and a Grovyle, who was probably the one who caught me. The Lucario continued, "They are charging you with murder and theft. We have note of other thefts across the region with a Shiny Charmeleon as a main suspect... I'm guessing that's you?" I nodded. "Okay, have you murdered anyone else?" He asked. "N- no sir." I said, terrified of what was doing to happen to me. The Lucario continued. "You're lying. I see it in your aura. Tell me why you did that, and explain why you murdered that man today, and have been stealing."

I took a deep breath and spoke. "The last time I killed someone was when I was five. My father, an Arcanine, forced me... forced me to kill my own mother. It was horrible, but I had to or would have killed the both of us. After the deed was done, my father framed the entire thing on me. I fled from the house and my father called after me, 'MURDERER! MURDERER!' Even before all this happened, my father was cruel and evil to me. He called me worthless. He beat me. To near death most of the time. After I fled my home town, I took to stealing from those shopkeepers to live. They had enough money, and I had none. They were to greedy, no one needs that much money. I continued to do that for 10 years, and here I am. I don't know what got a hold of me when I murdered that Feraligatr... I don't want to be a murderer... "

The Lucario just sat there, pondering my story before saying," Your aura shows you're telling the truth. The normal punishment for all of this would be a public execution... Under the circumstances, I'll still have to execute you, but it would be a private one. I'm sorry, but it's the law. Now, let me take you to your cell. The execution will take place in the morning."

He led me to my cell and locked me in. I was shocked. Execution? I didn't want to die... But I remembered I was useless, and began to accept my fate. I began to cry a little, and went to go fall asleep on the thin bedroll by the wall. I slept for an hour, before being awoken by the cell door opening.

Standing there were Grovyle and Croconaw. Grovyle said, "We're busting you out. Hurry up." Because it was the middle of the night, all the guards had fallen asleep. Pretty stupid if you ask me. Anyway, we quickly escaped. As I said thank you to Grovyle and Croconaw, I turned to leave. Croconaw said, "Where are you going?" I turned and said, "You helped me escape, so thanks for that. But I can't let you get arrested because of me. If your caught with me, you could be executed as well, and I can't be responsible for anymore deaths... Sorry, I'll just go." Croconaw put his hand on my shoulder. "No. After hearing your story... I just felt so bad for you. I want to make you feel welcome in the world, so your coming with me, whether you like it or not." He smiled before continuing. "I'm still angry for what you've done, but I want to help you. My name is Anyr, and this is Ven." I thought for a moment before saying, "Nice to meet you. My name is James. I'll go with you, if you insist. But be warned I'll be easily captured. I'm the only shiny Charmeleon for miles most likely." Anyr smiled. "Don't worry. I like a challenge."

A/N: Hey. This is YolTheCharmeleon, the writer of this story. However, that is my review name, I don't really have an account. Because of that, I'd prefer OCs to be put in the comments. For OCs, please include: Species, Name, Gender, Age, Personality, Age, and Backstory, along with anything other important info you want me to know about your OC. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just want to say thank you. I added OC requirements to the end of chapter 1, and I fixed the typo. I also want to say my writing schedule didn't exist. I write when I feel like it or am able to. So don't ask when, it'll be out when it's out. And my reviewer name is YolTheCharmeleon. I'm just restating that for those who read chapter 1 before the edits. I also want to say the more info for OCs, the better. Finally, I will not be accepting major character doubles, so no two of the same major Pokemon unless they're siblings or something (except for a few exceptions). However, I will accept double minor characters. So if you see a Pokemon in the story, don't request to have an OC of the same species. And it's first come first serve. I am also the one to decide whether your OC will be major or minor, and what they do in the story.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON.

Chapter 2- The Escapist Killers

POV James

We've been adventuring about a week, and we've seen no wanted posters. I finally decided to adventure into the next city we got to, called Summerfield City. It was a large city where it was unlikely I'd be seen.

We walked into the city and we went to the shop to buy some supplies. Then, we went to a restaurant for lunch, as every one was sick of apples. And more apples. And even more apples. After we finished our lunch, we decided to rest for the rest of the day in a hotel called Worthington Hotel. The only reason we picked that one is because it sounded fancy. Once we got to our rooms, I climbed into the bed and instantly fell asleep.

I woke with a start to the sound of sirens. It was the middle of the night and everyone was up. "What's going on?" I ask. My question was answered when a Zoroark and a Gallade came bursting through the door. They were both marked with tallies. When they noticed us, Zoroark said, "Grim... They've seen us. What should we do?" The Gallade, who was apparently named Grim, said, "Normally, we'd kill them, Harley, but there's no time. You watch your back, you three. Each of these tallies represent someone we've killed. And we won't hesitate to kill you." With that, they broke through the window and fled.

Soon after, a Lucario and Mightyena came in. I recognized the Lucario as the police officer from yesterday. "It's you again. I'm not after you anymore. I never told anyone you escaped, and I gave my station to one of my best guards, a Typhlosion named Barbecute. In fact, I reunited with someone with a cause that I liked more. Let me introduce us. I'm Auro and this is Rai. We're both hunting down serial killers. Those two you just saw... They were two killers that just escaped from the prison here." Auro said. Rai then spoke. "Those two took me years to catch... It could be ages before I see them again... And I've heard about your story, James. I'm not going to go after you, you aren't a killer. But I will hunt down your father... He is a killer." Rai had a scar over his left eye, which was covered with an eye patch. He saw me looking at it and said, "I lost that eye chasing after a Shiftry. When I was 16... He killed my first friend and girlfriend, Kirlia. It's been 2 years since then... And I still haven't found him. That's the whole reason I'm hunting down serial killers."

Anyr then said, "That's terrible... I wouldn't want that to happen to me. We'd be glad to help look for killers to, if you need any help." Auro smiled and said, "I was just about to ask you if we could join you." Ven accepted them into the team, and everyone went back to sleep.

A/N: Sorry, not that amazing at endings.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Reynard, I haven't seen all of Vietnamese Crystal yet. I'm actually doing a playthrough of the actual ROM. So don't spoil all the best lines. :-)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON

Chapter 3- The Theatre

POV James

We all awoke the next morning, still half asleep because of our midnight encounters. We met up with our new allies, Auro and Rai. The roads were still all crowded with police. For the first time, I noticed how tall the buildings were in this city, and how old they all were. Auro said it was once a human city, before all of the humans went extinct from fighting a war that killed them all. Most of the cities remained standing and Pokemon quickly inhabited them. We eventually came to a gym. All the old pokemon gyms became training facilities for Pokemon. We went inside and were greeted by a Machamp. He spoke loudly, and as if he didn't speak English well. He said, "HELLO, WELCOME! I... I AM A MONSTER-" He broke off in a coughing frenzy as a Vileplume walked by, dosing the area in pollen. When his coughing subsided, the Machamp continued, "COACH, THE FIRST MANKIND ALL OVER THE WORLD." That last part made no sense, probably because he was foreign. We said hello and then left, saying we didn't need training at the moment.

We then came to a theatre with the most cheesy name ever: Ye Olde Theatre. Outside was a poster for a musical called "The French and the Furry-ious." We went to do watch it because we were bored. It was pretty good. The main actor was a Zoroark with a black and icy blue mane and a crescent scar through his left eye named Jean Luc, and since he was a Zoroark, was a natural actor because lies came easily. The main female role was a Glaceon named Claire. She was supposed to be female, but had a masculine build. Two girls near us, a Vaporeon and a Braxien, were fangirling over her, which was bizarre. Based on their overly loud conversation, I learned their names were Lily and Crimson.

After the show, I had a few questions for the actors. I made my way to the stage and asked Claire if she was really a dude. Although she tried to hide it, she eventually gave in and told be the truth. Those two fangirling people became uninterested in him after this moment and left. When Jean Luc learned the truth behind Claire, he ran off, disgusted. Then Claire started crying, and ran off the stage screaming in a more masculine voice, "THIS IS WHY I KEEP IT A SECRET!"

Feeling bad, we followed them and found Jean Luc first, washing his mouth. "I kissed a dude... That is a big no no..." He said in his French accent. I spoke to him, explaining our cause and what we were doing. He said, "I've killed many times... But I'm no serial killer. I do it for pay, to kill the ones messing with society. I'm the guy people hire to kill serial killers. If you need anyone dead, draw an eye with a crescent moon going over it in the dirt. I'll sense it and be there as soon as I can."

Rai was suspicious at first, saying he was a Zoroark and couldn't be trusted. We talked him out of his fear, and he agreed to keep Jean Luc as a contact. After we were done speaking to him, we found Claire crying in the girls bathroom. I said, "Claire... I'm sorry for revealing your secret... I didn't mean to." She whipped around and barked at me, all masculine, "LISTEN! YOU'LL PAY! THE PRESS WILL SOON FIND OUT AND MY ENTIRE CAREER WILL BE RUINED! I JUST WANT TO BE ACCEPTED, OKAY?! I'M NORMALLY NOT ANGRY AND I'M VERY KIND, BUT YOU PUSHED ME TO FAR!" She stormed out of the room, staying far away from the fire at the tip of my tail, and then seemed to vanish. Since everyone was still tired from last night, we decided to go back to the hotel and go to sleep.

Before we left, Jean Luc approached us and said, "I think I'll just come with you. This 'actor' needs to stop faking it and use his real skills out there. If you'll have me, I'd like to go with you." After convincing Rai that he was okay (if we never got on bad terms with him, of course) we said that he could join us and we all went back to the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Did anyone see the reference last chapter? If you did, comment where it's from! Also, make sure to read both Xorobukkit's and EndrewSwiftwind's fanfics. They're both amazing writers, and this story will probably not exist without them. And I respond to comments on the comments section occasionally, so check it often. I'm also trying out writing from different character's perspective this chapter. Let's see how this goes.

Chapter 4- Nighttime Pondering

POV Jean Luc

I couldn't fall asleep, so I just decided to take a nighttime stroll around the city. I excited the hotel, which was by the water. I knew this towns history. It used to be called Goldenrod when humans lived in it, and the hotel was once a GTS, whatever that is. I decided to go to the old radio tower, as it has a nice lookout on top, where you can see the entire city and the park nearby. I walked into the elevator and pressed the button to go to the last floor.

As I was waiting for the elevator to reach its destination, I realized I could not fall asleep because I was thinking about Claire. She... Or was it he? I'm so confused... Anyway, she didn't seem so bad... She just wanted to be normal and fit in. I really shouldn't have run off like I did...

The elevator finally reached its destination. I exited it and began to walk around the glass walled observatory. About half way around, I saw a Glaceon looking out the window. "Claire? Is that you?" She turned around and said, "Yeah... Why are you here? You're obviously afraid of what I am." I shook my head. "No I'm not... I over reacted... You're just like me." She looked confused. "What do your mean?" I took a deep breath before starting. "When I was a kid... I was the only dark type in my hometown, and everyone was afraid of me. I had no friends and was all alone. All I wanted was to fit in. At the age of 7, I discovered my abilities as a Zorua. I worked on them since then. But when I was 15, I ran away when I was caught stealing. I returned later, angered, and murdered the shop owner... the would I made was an eye with a crescent mark in it. I wrote the words 'This won't be the last time I strike' in blood next to the body. I ran to the theatre here, and became an actor to cover up my assassin career. I only kill to help others now... Or I use my words to stop fights. Some say I could convince a Seviper and Zangoose to stop fighting.

What I'm trying to say is that we both grew up as outcasts... And I don't want you to end up killing someone like I did. It's time for that to stop. I'm never going to fall in love with you, but I'd be honored to be friends with you. I'll even let you love me, even though I won't love you back the same way."

Claire's eyes brightened. "Really? I'm so happy... This is exactly what I've always wanted. Thank you so much for accepting me. No one ever has before..." She ran up to me and hugged me. We then went back to the hotel. They're were not enough beds, so we shared a bed. Not in that creepy way... Like friends, not lovers.

POV James

I awoke from another nightmare, once again my father beating me and calling me worthless over and over. I just wanted his tormenting to end. I got up and went to go stand on the balcony. I looked down and saw the opportunity... A way to end the pain. Jump. No one cared about me, no matter how much they say other wise. I'm worthless. I look back to make sure no one is watching and jump. I see the ground rushing toward me, and I know it's finally over.

POV Auro

"Are you still awake Rai? I can't fall asleep." I ask. In the bed across from me I hear him say, "Yeah why?" I then say, "I wanted to tell you how the humans became extinct so quickly." I hear Rai sit up, interested. "I've always wondered how. Explain."

I start. "It was about 10 years ago when the Great War started. It ended up happening for almost no good reason, as so many human wars seem to. Anyway, the war quickly escalated. Some idiot from Unova, I think, decided to destroy Silph Co. Headquarters in Kanto, thinking that would help them win. Little did they know that Silph Co was the major manufacturing plant for Pokeballs, and the place hosting all the PC Servers, and Pokemon training was the mason economical system at the time. Because the PCs went down, all the pokemon in them were released into the wild. Wild Pokemon quickly became rampant and the entire government eventually collapsed during this economic breakdown. They couldn't buy food, and everyone soon died from starvation. Then the Pokemon took over, and here we are now. So what do you think Rai?"

POV Rai

"That's interesting... I didn't know they were that stupid. I'm going to try to fall back asleep... See you tomorrow." In truth, I really wasn't going to bed. I just wanted time to think about that story. Will that ever happen to Pokemon? Will we break out in war for no reason? I don't think we'll have to worry about that. Most of us aren't that stupid. I yawned, and realized I was exhausted, and feel asleep.

POV Claire

Here I was... Snuggling with the cutest boy I had ever seen. And someone finally accepted me for who I am, even when they knew my secret. My luck did a flip flop today. It was terrible, but in the end, I'm was the best. I knew he would never love me, but that didn't stop me from loving him. He even said I could. I can't believe it. This was that best day EVER!

POV Barbecute

It was another day in the police station. Meaning nothing was going on. When Auro game me control of the station, he never told me it was this boring. Then, the door opened and an Arcanine walked in. Finally, something was happening.

"Hello," He said. "My name is Volc. I heard that you have a Shiny Charmeleon being held here?"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Barbecute. I'm sorry, but we don't have a Pokemon like that here."

He smiled. "Then where is he? I know he was here the other day."

I was getting scared... This didn't seem right. "Um... I really don't know. Now if you'll please leave..."

He Glared at me, which made me paralyzed with fear. Then he lunged at me, pining me down. "What... What are you doing?"

He grinned, an evil cruel grin. "Killing you."

POV Volc

I ripped out the Typhlosion's throat and quickly left the area. It in about 15 minutes, I got a call on my Video Watch. "Ah... Grim and Harley. Glad to see you escaped from prison. I haven't talked to you in ages. So what have you been up to?"

Grim spoke. "Well, as we were fleeing, we saw a Shiny Charmeleon that was probably your son. We would have killed him, but we were to busy fleeing."

Harley then continued, "He's staying at the hotel here in Summerfield City. You should come and... Do the honors, sir. We have to go now. We're still being pursued." The watch screen went black, but I knew where he was. I could finally kill him. "James... I'm coming for you."

POV Serper

I was wandering around at night when I saw a Charmeleon jump from the hotel balcony. Shocked, I used my vines to bring him safely down to the ground. When he saw me, he said, "What was that for? I was trying to kill my self. No one needs someone as worthless as me." I was shocked about how he explained himself. "You're not worthless. I'll be your friend. I'll take you to the Arena. I have an extra ticket. My boyfriend was going to come... But he was killed the other day. He was a nice Feraligatr to... He even owned a nice little shop in a town nearby... I wonder who killed him." When I said this, Charmeleon's eyes went wide. "What's wrong?" He shakes his head and responds with, "N- nothing. My name is James. What's yours?" I smiled, saying, "Serper." As we walked, he explained why he felt worthless. I felt like he was hiding something, but that may have been because I was raised as a Snivy to not trust fire types. But now I was a Servine ... I could handle myself.

POV James

I could not believe that I was with the Feraligatr's girlfriend. Of all people to be stuck with, why her? And it didn't help I was a terrible liar... And that I thought she was cute. Anyway, by the time we reached the stadium, I was hungry. I walked to the nearest food cart and bought something called X-TREME VOLCANO BAKEMEAT. I have no idea what it was, other than it was a spicy piece of meat on a stick. I found Serper and sat down next to her, a little awkwardly. "You don't need to be afraid of me you know. I am looking for a new boyfriend, and you seem nice." I blush as she laughs and I take my seat.

The fight was between a Nidorino called El Rino and the Machamp from the gym, who was apparently called Da Muscles. Naturally, I thought the Machamp would win, but El Rino tackled the Machamp and miraculously threw him across the stadium and into the wall. Machamp was knocked out after one blow. "That El Rino is amazing... I'm going to try and talk to him tomorrow." I say. I turn toward Serper and she's trying to kiss me. "Before you do that, Serper, I need to tell you something." She sits back and says, "What is it?" I sigh before saying, "I killed your boyfriend. But it was an accident, I swear!" She sighs and said, "I know. Everyone saw a Shiny Charmeleon run from him before he died. I just didn't want to pressure you about it." I smile. "That's... Really sweet of you, thanks. Still, it's a first date, and I just met you. I'm not kissing you yet." She laughs. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. We should probably go and try to get some sleep." I say goodbye, and head back to the hotel, no longer feeling worthless. I get to my room, climb into bed, and instantly fell asleep.

A/N: I will no longer be having gigantic conversations in the comments. Don't want Xorobukkit to get banned for my long discussions. I'll still respond to questions, just not participate in discussions.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: these OCs aren't mine, and I give credit to their owners. The ocs are: Claire, Jean Luc, Lily, Crimson, Rai, Grim, Harley, Barbecute, and El Rino. I'd also like to clarify that the war that ended the humans reign involved all the regions, not just Kanto and Unova. The destruction of Silph Co just caused the humans speedy decline in power. It didn't even end the war.

Chapter 5- The Fighter

POV James

I awoke and told everyone I was going out to meet the fighter I saw last night, El Rino. I decided to take Anyr and Ven with me as well, as I hardly knew them, and wouldn't be here without them. "Anyr, you won't believe who I saw last night." I say. Anyr looks interested, and asks, "Who?" I say, "Your brothers girlfriend. She likes me. She even tried to kiss me... I don't know why, considering I killed her boyfriend." Anyr smiled. "Oh... Her. She's very forgiving and gets over things quickly. She's really nice and kind, too. You're lucky to get a girl like her. I miss my brother though... I wish he would come back." He frowned, then I felt bad for him. As we stood there, Ven spoke, for probably the second time since I met him. "You can. It's rumored a Jirachi lives in the tunneling Abyss that was once a single straightforward place called Underground Path. When it became inhabited by ground type pokemon, they turned the one path into a twisting maze of tunnels. It's rumored Jirachi began living in the bottom, where she's safe and protected by many pokemon. No one's ever made it to her, but I believe we can. And when we do, we'll wish for your brother back."

Anyr's eyes glowed with excitement. "R- Really? I'm so happy!" I smiled and said, "We will, but first we have to find El Rino. I still want to meet him."

POV Rai

I thought about Auro's story all night. I still couldn't believe anyone could be that stupid... I hope pokemon never go down a path like that... To war and death and destruction. And ultimately, our demise. I also realized that the reason for me hunting down killers was to prevent all that stuff from happening. If killers were kept at bay... There would be no war... And no death. Right? I can't see fighting ever stopping... But it will have to right? If there is no death? Why can't anyone agree on the stupidest things? That would stop fighting right?

All this thinking was giving me a headache. I tried to sleep, but couldn't. All these thoughts in my head... They were to distracting. I decided to just go for a walk. Maybe that will calm me down.

POV James

We finally reached El Rino' house. It was large, and according to Ven, used to be a train station to Kanto. We walked in and were met by an Empoleon. "Greetings, sirs. My name is Worthington, El Rino's personal butler. I take it you would like to meet him?" I nodded, and Worthington left to find El Rino. A few seconds later, he came back with El Rino. He spoke. "Ah, hello! I'm glad to meet you! El Rino is my name, but you already knew that." I smiled and introduced ourselves. I then asked him what made him take up fighting. He said, "Well... When I was young, my friends and I were bullied... Then one day, the bully cruised the line, and my friends couldn't handle the stress... They... They killed themselves soon after. I then decided to become a fighter to make myself stronger, so I could fight back and defend others when I grew up. But that never happened. I became addicted to Arena fighting for money. I've fought for so long... I forgot my birth name. That fight last night was actually my last. I finally decided to pursue my dreams."

I asked if he wanted to join us in our adventures, as there would be many uses for his skills, and he'd get to protect many. He seemed overjoyed at my offer, and happily accepted my offer. Worthington then spoke. "I'm coming to. Not only am I a butler, but a body guard to. I'm quite the experienced fighter. I'd love to come off you'd have me. But call me Leon. Worthington is my last name, and since we'd be knowing each other on more casual terms... I'd prefer if you'd call me that."

Ven accepted him into the group, and we went back to the hotel to discuss our plans for finding Jirachi.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Updates may be slower from now on. I'm running short of ideas. If you have any, comment them please! I'm still accepting OCs, and I'll be accepting all OCs, even doubles, from now on. I will incorporate them somewhere.

Chapter 6- Questing Preparation

POV Rai

I was still on my walk. I walked past an Arcanine as he entered town. I briefly thought it could be James' father, but they're are tons of Arcanines, so I found it unlikely. And even if it was, he may have no idea James is here, and I didn't want to give him away. I looked at the sky, and noticed that I had been out all day. I ran back to the hotel and noticed that the Arcanine was there to. Something wasn't right... I got back to the room and locked the door. "James... An Arcanine followed me here. I think he's your father." James looked up, terrified. "We already divided into groups for exploring the Abyss. Each group that goes is making a wish. Ven, Anyr, Serper, and I were going to wish for Anyr's brother back. Then, you, Auro, and El Rino would wish for El Rino's friends back, properly aged of course. Finally, Jean Luc and Claire were going to wish for Claire to be accepted by everyone for who she is. Leon was going to stay here to make sure we weren't robbed. But now that HE could be here... That changes everything... Um... Leon, you'll go with Ven's group now. I have to flee to the next town. I can't go back to living with that fiend. If he even keeps me alive, he may just kill me if he ever gets his hands on me. I don't think he's working alone either... He couldn't know I was here without some help. So I've got to watch out for his helpers as well. This will be so much fun..."

Feeling bad for the kid, I offer to go with him. He declined, saying that if he got caught, he didn't want others to get caught. Not taking no for an answer, I say, "One of his helpers could be Shiftry. I have to try to find him. And you need someone with lots of fighting experience on your side to fight with a murderer like him." James seemed reluctant at first, but thought it over and said I could go with him. Then he spoke. "How do we get out of here, and where do we meet up?"

Auro spoke up. "I can sense his aura. He's in his room now. Get out while you can. We'll meet up in Azalea Town. Your father will have to go through Time Forest to get there. But that means you'll have to as well. Interesting fact: the only city or town with its name changed was Goldenrod. Maybe it's because it became our capital Summerfield. Sorry, it's an old habit. Go. Now. Hopefully, we'll see you there."

James and I fled the building, and ran until we reached the Time Woods.

A/N: Also, if you're an artist, feel free to create fanart. If you do, please give credit to the story, post a link to it in the description, and tell me where I can find it in the comments! I'm also going to try to write from more view points from now on, so hopefully it works out! Finally, please review, I'd really appreciate it!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Turns out I do have ideas. I actually running low on inspiration. So updates may slow down, I honestly don't know.

Chapter 7- The Forest

POV James

Rai and I were walking and no one was talking making it really awkward. Trying to break the silence, I asked, "Where did you live as a kid, and why are you so focused on hunting down Shiftry?"

He sighed and asked me to sit down before speaking, "I lived in Olivine, down near the sea. My hunt for Shiftry began when I was a newborn. I was abandoned as an egg, and never had any parents. I could use Psychic since I was born, and used it to keep people away. I looked myself away at 10. I was done. But then when I was 12, a Kirlia came over and asked what's wrong. She became my first friend and we spent a lot of time together. But when we were 16... Shiftry came and killed her. I've been hunting him ever since then, and hunting serial killers just became a hobby I guess."

I was shocked. "I... I lived in Olivine. You were my neighbor. I always tried to go over and visit you when you were locked away but... My father never let me. He said that you deserved to die. But one day, I did sneak out to try and meet you and Kirlia. I found you and was about to say hi, but Volc came out and captured me and took me back home... That was the day it happened. I never told anyone before, but I actually had a twin brother named Jet, and an older brother, who was a Charizard by then, named Lex. The night where I had to kill my mother, Volc demonstrated how to kill her on Jet. He called out for me to help, but Lex held me back and forced me to look. I... Could have saved him, but I just gave in to them... It's my fault he died... Anyway, after Volc killed Jet, he pulled back a curtain, and my mom was strapped to the floor. He told me to kill her. I tried to run, but Lex blocked the door, and wouldn't let me leave. I kept refusing to kill her, so Volc threw me against the wall and Slashed me until I agreed to kill her... I... I still remember Slashing her neck... And feeling the hot blood pour on to my hands. It was the worst feeling you could experience..."

By the time I was done explaining, I was weeping. Rai tried to comfort me. "Their deaths were not your fault. There was nothing you could do. I wonder why your family hated you. I don't understand why. You're a really nice guy and everything. And I don't mean to be rude... But was your dad friends with a Shiftry?" Sniveling, I respond, "They all hated me because I was shiny. They thought I was a mistake. That being shiny wasn't natural. My only friend was Jet... I wasn't allowed to be friends with anyone else. And to answer your question... Yes, I think he was. They were coworkers. I never knew where they worked, and he never told me. Shiftry came over to me house the night of the incident now that I think about it. He was laughing the entire time."

Rai smiled. "That Shiftry is the one. He's the one I'm looking for. As for everything else, don't worry. It's lies. None of that is true. Being shiny is good, and you're not any different from anyone else." I smile, and say, "Thanks Rai, it means a lot. It's getting late. I think we should rest." He nods, and we find a clearing to lie down in.

I wake up to the feeling of every bone in my body being crushed. I could barely breathe. I looked over and saw Rai being wrapped by a snake, and assumed I was too. Before I knew our attackers, I felt a searing pain on my neck, and passed out.

A/N: I need an evil Seviper OC. I already have an Arbok one. The more details, the better. I'll only accept one as the main, but the others will all make cameos at some point. Please review as well! I like it when the same people review more than once, it let's me know how people's opinions change throughout the story.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Still need a Seviper OC, preferably male. I responded to your OC in the comments, Reynard.

Chapter 8- The Abyss

POV Jean Luc

After what felt like a few hours- there was no sun, so I couldn't tell- Claire and I found a place to rest for a while. "Claire... If I were you, I'd wish to be a girl permentally. That way people would accept you." Claire laughs. "You think I'm cute don't you? You just don't want to date a boy. I completely understand. And that was going to be my wish. I just didn't want to say, so no one could go against it." I smile and let Claire come sleep next to me. It was cold in this cave, and we needed rest. And my warm fur was the perfect blanket.

POV Ven

Everyone took a different route, and we took the longest. Big mistake. Every one was exhausted, and their morale was low. "I'm so tired... And I miss James. It feels weird without him here..." Anyr said. Leon then said, "He had to get away as soon as possible. It's better for him to not be here than for him to be dead." Serper nodded her head. "True. I don't know how I'm going to explain to my ex that I love his killer. Talk about awkward." Anyr laughed. "You think that's awkward? What about explaining to your brother to your brother that the only reason his murderer is alive is because you befriended him and helped him escape good execution. Now THAT'S awkward."

After a few more hours, we walked into a large cavern that was lit from a home in the ceiling, where moonlight was streaming through. I smiled. "FINALLY! Somewhere to sleep. And light. Another good thing about James is that flaming tail of his. That would be useful in this murky darkness." Everyone just collapsed on the floor, and instantly fell asleep.

POV Auro

It had been awhile, and El Rino and I encountered many pokemon. As the best fighter in town, El Rino easily took care of most of the enemies, and I barely had to do anything. We reached an open cavern, and decided to rest. I said, "Wow, El Rino... I'm really impressed. I thought I was a great fighter, and I even have the advantage since I'm a fighting type. But you're amazing. I've never seen a fighter as great as you. Nice job." El Rino blushed. "Thanks. It means a lot coming from you. You were my role model growing up. Don't hide it- you're the fighter, Aura Dominion." I looked away. "I... I don't want to talk about it..." El Rino smiled. "I already know why you stopped. You accidentally killed the other competitor. Then you retired and vanished. The only reason I know you're not just some other Lucario is because I recognize your voice." I smile and say, "Thanks for not making me retell that story. I'm going to sleep." With that, we both feel asleep, exhausted.

A/N: Please review! I need advice. And it's a source of inspiration cause I know people are reading.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was on vacation. Also, Reynard, I happen to be a small Final Fantasy fan myself... Haven't ever played a game fully, but I just am obsessed with its soundtracks (and video game music in general, but Square Enix mostly). One Winged Angel all the way. And the Katakana did show up, I just can't type it. So Aesu will be his name, hope it's okay. And credit to EndrewSwiftwind for Rick.

Chapter 9- Wrapped Up

POV James

I slowly awoke to find myself covered in a sticky wetness and in severe pain. I was also having trouble breathing because I was coiled by what looked like thick black rope. I realized it was a Seviper when his head came out from behind me. "Why... Good morning. My name is Aesu. You're friend is being taken care of by my friend Rick." I just stayed silent, terrified more than anything. Aesu continued, "Staying silent, aren't you? Good. I can just taste you more. Haven't had a nice Charmeleon in awhile." Aesu extended his forked tongue out of his mouth and began to lick my face. That must be what the wet stuff was on me. I was disgusted, but I really couldn't do anything but wait it out. Aesu continued licking me everywhere, and then said, "Mmm... Tasty. Nearly makes up for living your entire life alone... Parents abandoning you for being weak, friends dying... And all that other fun stuff I've lived through. I would kill you myself, but my... Employer wants you alive. Shame really... I'm starving and need a meal. But I have to sit here and watch you... Wait... I could poison you and prevent you from moving that way... I like that idea." Aesu launched his head to my neck and bit me with his huge fangs. A huge burst of pain occurred before I couldn't move. Aesu uncoiled me and left to find food or whatever. And I was left there, literally stunned.

POV Rai

I awoke and found myself wrapped by an Arbok. He smiled an evil, cruel, twisted smile. "Did you sleep well? I'm Rick, James is being taken care of by my friend Aesu. Sorry if you're bleeding in some places. I like the taste of blood and like to bite my opponents and drink it." I said, "Who are you working for, and what do you want?" He laughs and coils harder, making it even more difficult to breathe. "None of your business. Let me just say I used to steal for good... That turned into killing for evil. I can change on a whim. So don't get on my bad side." I heard rustling in the bushes and a Seviper came through, who I guessed was Aesu. He said, "Oh hello Rick. I poisoned James, so I can get something to eat. He's just lying there paralyzed." While Rick was distracted, I used Smokescreen and attacked his face. He uncoiled on pain, and I ran to find James. I Vicky found him. Just as Aesu said, he was just lying there paralyzed, his eyes glassy from being stuck open. I picked him up, and used a vine to tie him to my back. I then sprinted as fast as I could through the woods to get to Azalea Town. We quickly got there and I kept running hoping to shake the two pokemon. All the townspeople were staring at us as we raced by. We made it deep into the town, where no murderer would dare to kill. I then slowed down and found the hospital. The Chansey there healed us, and we made our way to the towns hotel. We went inside and got a room with two beds. After our exertions that day, we were exhausted after climbing the stairs. We went to the room, and climbed in bed, quickly falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: 10 chapters... Wow, never thought I would get this far. And Reynard, FFX's battle theme is way better. But XIII's is pretty epic too... My top ten favorite video game songs are One Winged Angel, Man with the Machine Gun, FFX's Battle Theme, Love's Vagrant, You are my Hope, That Persons Name Is, MK64 Bowser's Castle, Isaac's Battle Theme, Land of Light and Shadow, and Bell of Battle. I recommend looking them up on YouTube, it'll tell you what game it's from.

On another note, please join my Clash of Clans clan! It's called Dracovian and the leader is PhireTheDragon. (That's me). You need 200 trophies to get in, but join if you want. If you plan to, comment your name so I know who you are when you join.

Chapter 10- Villainous Deeds

POV Aesu

Once the smoke cleared, I slithered to the place I left James. He was gone, and Rick wasn't happy. He said, "You idiot! You failed this mission, and now we won't get paid." He then whipped me across the eye with his tail. The wound began bleeding, and I cut at Rick with my tail blade. He nimbly dodged before saying, "You've betrayed Volc and his entire group. I'm going back to report you as a traitor. Good luck living on your own." Teary eyed from the event that just ensued, I found a river and washed the blood off of my eye. There was a scar there now, over my right eye.

I honestly didn't want to kill James. I felt bad for him, considering how I've had similar experiences to him. And he was just a kid. I actually want to help him and his friends, but I can't approach him after what I had done. And it's not in my personality... I can't help people. And I can never change. This terrible future was stuck being my fate, and it was all my fault for being so weak. All these thoughts and more raced through my head as I approached Azalea Town.

POV Volc

Rick walked into my office and I said, "Where are James and Aesu?" Rick looked upset and angry before saying, "James for away because Aesu betrayed us. I left Aesu in Time Forest and came back here to report. What should we do?" I smile and say, "Get Harley and Grim in here. I have a... mission for them." Rick nodded and left. A few seconds later, Harley and Grim entered the room and sat down. I spoke, "Good day, Grim and Harley. I need you two to kill Aesu. He betrayed us, and must die before he feels anyone where we are. Do you understand?" They both nodded before Harley said, "I have a brother who was an assassin... He went soft once I went insane, since he didn't want to be like me, but I'm sure we can get him to help us. With force of course." I smiled. "Sure. But how will we get him here." Harley drew a symbol in the dirt. It was an eye with a crescent through it. "Like this."

POV Jean Luc

I awoke and felt as if someone needed my assistance. I hadn't killed in a while. And I really didn't want to have to again. I wasn't a killer anymore. I'd changed. Claire stirred next to me and asked where I was going, and I told her I was being summoned. I also told her that if she needed me to draw an eye with a crescent through it in the dirt. I touched the scar over my eye and teleported to my summoning location.

I found myself in a dark room. Standing before me were an Arcanine, a Gallade, and a Zoroark. I recognized the Zoroark as my insane sister, assumed the Gallade was her lover, Grim, and assumed the Arcanine was James' father, Volc. Harley spoke. "Welcome back brother. How nice to see you after so long. We need your services. We need to kill a traitor. A Seviper named Aesu. Then we need to capture a Shiny Charmeleon named James, along with everyone with him for Volc. Then we leave James for Volc, and we devide all the other prisoners between us 4, the fourth being an Arbok banned Rick, to kill as we see fit. So, are you ready?" I was sweating nervously and I said, "N-no. I refuse to help you monsters. I've changed. I only kill for good now." Harley smiled and said, "I thought you'd say that." She then threw me against the wall and told Grim to hold me there. "Will you help us now?" I shook my head, and Grim punched my stomach. I couched up blood before being asked, "Now?" I shook my head again and Grim punched my face. This pattern continued for a while before I said, "F-fine. I'll kill Aesu for you, but I won't help you capture those people." Grim let me go, and I fell to the ground, catching my breath and bleeding. Harley smiled. "Good. Now go kill Aesu, and bring his dead body back to us."

A/N: Sorry, Reynard. It has to happen.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: For Pokemon music, there would have to be a whole other list. I'm having spastic inspiration at the moment, so chapters will be spastic as well. Who knows? Maybe there will be two today. But probably not, so don't get your hopes up. I don't have a whole lot to say, so on with the chapter!

Chapter 11- Capture

POV Jean Luc

I wanted to get out of this hell as soon as possible, so I transformed into a Sneasel for the job. I ran out of the room, and quickly found the target, Aesu. I crept up behind him, silent as the night, and used my claws to Slash at his neck. Aesu fell to the ground dead, and I drew my symbol on him, as I do with every one of my kills. I walk over to the river and transform back to my normal self. As I began to wash off the blood, I heard James behind me say, "Why did you kill him? Sure, he was going to kill me at one point. But not everyone deserves to die. I thought we could trust you. That you'd changed... I was wrong wasn't I?" I turn to him and say, "What? I have changed. I... I was forced to kill him by my own sister. I would have died if I didn't kill him. Look, I haven't killed anyone in years. I haven't because my sister went insane and began killing, and I didn't want to end up like her. So I stopped and bécane an actor. Then today she summoned me, and forced me to kill Aesu. I didn't want to. I just had to. They also asked me to hunt you down, along with all your friends, but I declined. Obviously." James looked skeptical at first, but soon realized everything made sense.

Before I knew what was going on, I heard Harley's voice behind me. "Should have known you were with this kid... I'll just take you both back to Volc. Double the reward. I saw James be hit with a Shadow Ball, before everything went black.

POV Claire

I was really getting worried. It had been a few days since Jean Luc left, and I hoped he was alright. I even drew his symbol in the dirt, but he never showed up. As I was pacing, my head began to tingle, and I heard Jean Luc's voice say, "Claire. I'm trapped here along with Rai and James. We were captured by some of Volc's minions. After you make your wish, I believe you can make it alone, and I really believe in you, tell everyone what happened. All I know is that we're somewhere in Azalea Town. But don't come alone. These people are super strong. We need all the help we can get. I'm sorry, I've got to go. It's a strain to talk telepathically when your not a psychic type." With that, my head stopped tingling. I had to go make that wish.

I sprinted as fast as I could, making up for lost time. I avoided all the enemies I could, and I eventually saw a room full of glowing crystals. I raced to it, and once I got in, I saw Jirachi. "Jirachi. I finally found you. I need you to grant me a wish. But first, had anyone else been here?" Jirachi then said, "No one else has been here. And what is your wish, I can tell it was real hard to get here." I took a deep breath and said, "I wish I was a girl." Jirachi began glowing, and I felt myself changing. After a few seconds, I looked down and noticed that I actually looked like a girl now. When I spoke, I actually sounded like a girl, and I said, "Thanks so much. It's my dream come true. My friends are also coming down here to make wishes as well. Can I wait here for them?" Jirachi nodded, and I sat near one of the crystals, waiting.

A/N: Don't forget to join Dracovian in Clash of Clans! The leader is PhireTheDragon, aka me! So please join, and comment your user name so I know who it is when you join. 200 trophies needed.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Reynard, use Chrome. It's so much better anyway. Still need clan members. Join Dracovian on Clash of Clans! I'm going to try to write daily (except Sundays) for the last few weeks of summer, unless I'm super busy, like I was yesterday. Stupid vague school supply list... Why do you even give it out if you need to buy more stuff in the syllabus. Anyways, after that... I don't know. For all I know, it could be over by then. So please keep reviewing guys! Now, on with the chapter!

Chapter 12- Possession

POV James

We'd been here a few days, and I had no idea where Jean Luc was, or Rai. I was Rai being dragged in by Rick, but I didn't know where he was going. During the days I had been here, I had been whipped by Volc, which was making me "tougher." It was that time of day again, and Volc came and got me. He said, "James, you'll be doing something... Different today... Something painless." Even though I knew it was a trick, I couldn't help but feeling relieved. We walked into a big room, and in there was another pokemon that I recognized from the legends. It was Darkrai. Volc led me over to the table where I had to lay every day and strapped me in. He then placed a mirror in front of me and Volc tells me, "Darkrai will be making you more... Dark today. And you'll get to watch yourself transform." Any sense of relief vanished at that point, and Darkrai began focusing. I saw my eyes dialate and turn red. I then noticed that my body now had a dark aura around it. I tried to move, but realized I couldn't. I could see, hear, and feel around me, but I couldn't control my actions or words. Volc then said, "Welcome back... Son."

POV Rai

I was dragged here by Rick and was thrown into a cell the other day. Today, a person came to retrieve me. It was Shiftry. I snarled at him and said, "What do you want from me, scum?" Shiftry laughed and said, "Not much... Just your life." He then opened the cell I was in and before I could do anything, had me bound in vines. I couldn't move as Shiftry dragged me into a big room. Only James was there but he looked... Different. Shiftry through me in there and said, "James, kill him." James turned toward me and came closer and closer. I said, "James! It's me! Rai! I'm a friend! Stop!" James didn't react and kept coming closer. When he was within range to kill me, he said, "I'm not James. I'm Yol, the son of Volc." He raised his claw, and prepared to Slash.

POV Jean Luc

I spoke to Claire about two days ago, and she still want here. I was getting worried, as James was probably in a lot of trouble, and Rai too, most likely. The entire time we've been here, no one had come for me or given me food, so I was starving. I felt like such a failed assassin... I couldn't even see that set up coming, and now I was stuck in a cell, and couldn't even escape. Talk about pathetic. At least I finished my objective I guess. Eventually, for the first time, someone came for me. It was Harley. She said, "You traitor brother... I'm sending you to your death. What an honor." She opened the cage, and dug her claws into my wrists, causing me to bleed everywhere. She dragged me down the hall and threw me into a big room. "Have fun." She said, laughing as she left. I saw James about to Slash at Rai. I dashed over and shoved James away from Rai. I looked into James' eyes, and they were not the same. James was not the same person. Something happened to him. "James! What are you doing? We're friends!" James smiled a twisted evil smile. "I'm Yol, Volc's true son. Now prepare to die." At that moment, I heard the door swing open.

POV Claire

I had been waiting in this pit for 2 days waiting for everyone. I was pacing and talking the entire time, and Jirachi looked like he was about to explode. Then, both groups of Pokemon emerged into the cave at the same time. Talk about timing. I decided to let them make their wishes before I said anything. Anyr went first. "I wish for my brother back. A glowing figure appeared before them, and a Feraligatr soon appeared. They hugged, teary eyed. Then El Rino made his wish."I wish my friends were back. Properly aged of course." Then two glowing figures appeared, before a Swinub and Lunatone showed up. As they had there reunions, I shyly spoke up. "Um... Guys, Jean Luc contacted me telepathically some how. He said that... James, Rai, and himself were captured by Volc." Everyone was silent before Ven asked Jirachi, "I need one more wish. Can you teleport us to where those pokemon are?" Jirachi said, "No, I can only do the room outside. But I'm doing it. I want you out." Everyone began glowing, and we found ourselves standing outside of a metal door. We throw it open and rush in to see James about to kill Jean Luc and Rai. Anyr calls out, "JAMES! STOP! WE'RE FRIENDS!" He then had a side conversation with his brother, probably explaining James and his actions. The door slammed shut, and suddenly Volc was there. "Great... everyone's here. Yol. Kill everyone except me. Starting with this one." Volc picked up Anyr, and threw him towards Games. "I'll watch from over here. Have fun Yol." Volc said.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I actually wrote this yesterday, but I had to upload it today because of the stupid "50 document limit" or something. Also, make sure to check out Spewing Fire by TammyHybrid21. It's a great story. Anyways, I won't push myself. If I can't do it, I'll say it in the next chapter I post. Summers only three weeks longer anyway. And Clash of Clans is a mobile strategy game, BTW. Okay. Let's go.

Chapter 13- New Path

POV James

I found myself going from about to kill Rai, to about to kill Jean Luc, to marching toward one of my only true friends and about to kill him. I saw him pleading with all of his heart. He was weeping, sobbing trying to get me to stop. I saw my fist raise and become coated in electricity. A ThunderPunch. I was killing him the same way I killed his brother. I hit him once and he need into my hands. Then again, then again. After the forth punch, he was nearly dead. I saw myself raise my fist again, and I exerted all of my power to try and stop it. I could feel myself struggling, and I kept fighting. If I died from exhaustion, or would just save everyone else. I didn't care. Then, I felt a sudden surge of power. I felt myself changing, and felt two wings grow out of my back. I evolved. With this surge of power, I managed to stop myself from killing Anyr, and lowered my fist. I was breathing heavily from exhaustion. I could feel the evil thing in the back of my head. There was no getting rid of it. It could take me over at any time.

Anyr was still crying when I picked him up to escape. Auro broke a hole in the wall, and we made our way toward it. Then, Volc came out of the shadows and stood in the way. "I sure didn't see this coming... I never knew you were strong enough to evolve." I slightly flinched at his comment before saying, "I hate you... you've ruined my life. What else do you want from me? Can't you leave me alone? Why can't you just be a normal father?" Volc laughed. "Because you're to worthless to have a father." I was enraged. I was ready to kill him, but before I could, Claire used an Ice Beam on him. Somehow, it froze him. Claire spoke. "Don't piss off a Glaceon. Our ice attacks get colder when we're mad. And James, if you killed Volc, it would make you no better than him." I said, "Thanks. But... How did you even know where we were?" Claire said, "Jean Luc communicated with me telepathically and told me where you were. I thought only Psychic types could do that. And a Dark type doing it? Unbelievable! That's why Jean Luc's my man!" She than ran over and released Jean Luc, who hugged her upon release. As they were hugging, Claire kissed Jean Luc, and he accepted it. It was then that I realized Claire had fully become a girl as her wish. As the lovey covey couple did there thing, I went over and released Rai. He looked at me strangely then similed. After that incident, no one would ever see me the same. Woo more fun for me I guess...

Once we were out side, we came out of a well or something, I managed to get everyone on my back. It was so heavy. I managed to get us to Cherrygrove City, where there was a Wailord Boat Service taking people to Unova. We went to the Hospital and healed Anyr and myself. We then bought tickets to ride the Wailord to Unova. We had to get out of Johto now. And Unova was the farthest away. The Wailord set off for Unova, and it was going to take a few days to get there.

I said, "Sorry guys for getting you into this mess. I nearly killed three of you..." Anyr smiled and said, "It's okay. I know it wasn't you. It was Volc's creation. On another note... Jean Luc, how did you communicate telepathically?" Jean Luc shook his head. "I- I don't know. I just kinda thought about Claire a lot and I somehow established a link with her mind. I don't know. It's the first time it's ever happened. It did put a lot of strain on me though..." Auro then said, "We'll have to look into that I guess. Anyway, I do know what happened to James. His father apparently has a Darkrai as an ally... And he used him to implant an evil personality that could take over James in James. And it's still in there..." Everyone stared at me, and I said, "What? It's not my fault! I know it could take me over at any second. I hate it! I want to be normal, but I'll never be. So if you don't want to risk your lives anymore, get away from me because I'm a walking disaster waiting to be set off." Anyr's brother looked me in the eye. "Hello, I'm Ferali. You killed me, and I'm here. We know you are putting our lives at risk, but we want to help you. We're willing to risk our lives for you. Don't you understand?" I smile sheepishly, as I hated the attention. "Yeah. Thanks guys. It... It means a lot." Ferali smiled. "And I know you're dating my ex girlfriend. Don't worry. It's okay. She is very pretty." I blushed and we continued to talk every waking moment on the way to Unova. Eventually, we reached Castellia City.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello again! I want to say thanks to all my reviewers for pointing out things to make my story better! I'd like to give a big thanks though to both Reynard and TammyHybrid21 for reviewing every chapter! Thanks so much! And Reynard, I like the name Reynard more because it's easier to type. I'd also like to say thanks to EndrewSwiftwind and Xorobukkit for inspiring me to write this and for giving me an account to post on. Make sure to check out all the authors I mentioned above! They all have great stories! (Well, except Reynard, because they are a guest reviewer. For now.) Anyways, on with the chapter!

Chapter 14- Nightmare

POV James

I was in my child hood house. I turn and there's my mother. Dead. Blood began to pour out of the walls and I hear the word "Worthless" being said over and over in my mother's voice. I try and flee, only to find the door blocked by my dead brother's body. I look down and I see that I'm covered in blood, before hearing my brother's voice join in on the chanting. "Worthless, Worthless, Worthless." Over and over. Then my father showed up and said, "Told you..." before he burnt down the house.

I awake with a start, trembling in fear. It was still the middle of the night, as usual. This was the 5th day since we arrived in Unova, and the 5th day I've had terrible nightmares. I was so tired, but could never sleep because of them. I felt sick and terrible. And it was all because of this Darkrai. Luckily, I hadn't hurt or killed anyone. Yet.

As usual, I went to Skyarrow Bridge. It was a beautiful bridge, nor ruined from the war, unlike the crumbling towers of the bombed city itself. I looked out over the water, and it calmed me. For some odd reason, I'd always loved the waterside, as it relaxed me, despite it being able to kill me. I heard footsteps behind me, and tensed. Before I could do anything else, I doubled over in pain from another severe headache, which also started about 5 days ago. Since I was near the edge of the bridge, the movement from the pain caused me to lose my balance and tumble off of the bridge. Being stunned both from shock and pain left me unable to flap my wings. I thought I was going to die, but then I felt vines wrap around me and pull me up.

Once safely back on the bridge, I saw that my rescuer was Serper. She was the person who crept up behind me then. She said, "Sorry for scaring you. Didn't know you were stupid enough to fall off a bridge. I'm guessing you had a nightmare and came here, before having a headache attack?" She then snuggled close to me. It was then I realized I couldn't move.

Not again. Yol.

In her vulnerable position, I saw myself hug her. Then I Slashed her neck. I then regained the ability to move, and said, "Serper! I'm so sorry... It was Yol..." Tears were streaming down my face as I knelt over her as she died. After she took her last breath, I grabbed her in my arms and flew down to the ocean. I set her on the waters surface, and she sunk down to the bottom. This is where she would want to be in death. I slowly walked back to the hotel room, tears still running down my face, and blood still on my hands.

As I walked in, Rai ran over to me. "James! What happened? And where's Serper?"

I look away and say, "She... She's dead... I killed her. Yol took me over and she was gone. I couldn't do anything! Just as my father said... Worthless..."

Rai then sat down next to me. "You're not worthless. This is what he wants you to think. Be strong. It's what will keep you going. I know you won't want to retell that story again, so I'll tell everyone for you. You should get some rest."

I look at him. "I... I can't... Every time I fall asleep, I'm plagued by nightmares. It just makes it worse. Maybe I shouldn't sleep..."

Rai looked horrified. "No. You have to sleep. You'll die if you don't. Just... Trust me. On another note, the reason I'm up is because El Rino, Leon, and his friends left this morning. They wanted to catch up, and didn't want to be with a big group. I'll go get you some food. Just wait here."

I waited at first, but despite my will, I feel asleep. I knew they would come. The nightmares always did.

A/N: I'm running low on ideas. If you have any, please comment them!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: All my inspiration is for Lumiose High now. But it's a co-op so I can't write it. So... Yeah... I also have no ideas for this. So I don't even know what to do with it. I think that after this chapter, I'm going to stop writing daily, and just wait for the inspiration and ideas to come back. If they ever do that is... Hope they do at some point soon. And maybe I will keep writing daily. I have no idea, it's just a heads up.

Chapter 15- Relax

POV Jean Luc

After all this craziness surrounding James, I decided to take Claire with me to the park. The park was in the middle of town, and it was beautiful. Flowers were growing everywhere, the grass was green, and hedges grew along the edges.

"It's... It's beautiful..." Claire said. She then looked liked she remembered something. She reached down to her chest and pulled out two grapefruits. "I just remembered that I'm a girl and don't need these anymore. Thank God. Those things were itchy."

I laugh and pull her closer. She was beautiful as well, and her icy body glittered in the sunlight. She was always cold, being a Glaceon and all, but I didn't care. I loved her. It was these moments that I lived giving up the life of an assassin. I hoped to move back to my home region of Kalos with her one day.

I decided to ask her the question everyone's been thinking. "Claire... What are your thoughts on James?"

Claire looked at me. "I don't know... He's nice and all, but I can't ever trust him again... Yol could just show up out of no where and kill everyone... I feel really bad for him. He's had such a terrible life, and now it's getting worse... What about you?"

I sigh. "He reminds me of myself when I was an assassin. Any moment he could go from this kind hearted person to a ruthless killer. It's very... Unsettling. But I can't do anything. Killing Yol would mean either killing James or Darkrai. At this time, we have no chance against Darkrai. We could only kill James. And he doesn't deserve to die. No matter what anyone says, he's NOT worthless. No way. He's amazing."

Claire giggled. "Jean Luc, it's so like you to turn a simple question into a speech. But I have to agree."

I smile at her, and pull her in for a kiss. We kissed for a really long time before I pulled away. "I love you Claire."

She smiled. "I love you too Jean Luc."

We then got up and continued wandering around the city.

A/N: Sorry it's so short. Once again, no ideas or inspiration! And I just wanted a little happy moment after so much dark ones. So stay tuned for next chapter! Could be tomorrow or next week for all I know!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: To the guy who submitted Gus the Metagross. I will NOT be using your OC. I feel as if some of the characters already introduced aren't being characterized enough. For that reason, I will not be using your OC, and I'm closing OC submissions for all but a select few. I'm sorry.

Chapter 16- Vanish

POV Rai

I went to go wander the city with Auro and he asks, "W- what do you think of James?"

I look at him and say, "I feel really bad for him... I don't know what to do honestly. I'm just scarred he'll end up killing me, whether it's accidentel or on purpose... What about you?"

He looks at the ground. "I don't know... It's my fault he's in this situation... I'm the one who told Ven and Anyr to free him. Because of me, he ended up here, with all this pain..."

I put my tail on his shoulder. "Auro... It's not your fault... No one could have predicted this."

He nods, and we decide to wander the city all day.

POV Anyr

James had gone to the bathroom, and only Ven and I were left in the house. I say, "I feel terrible for James... He doesn't deserve this..."

Ferali nods. "I agree. Even though he killed me, it was an accident, and no one deserves this kind of torture..."

Ven says, "He's such a nice guy... He's been in the bathroom for an hour though... I'm going to go check on him."

In a few minutes, Ven comes rushing down stairs. "H- he's gone! All I found was a note. It says, 'Dear everyone, I went back to my father. I can't stand to see so many of my first and only friends be hurt because of me, so I went back so he'll leave you alone. Don't come after me. From, James.'"

I jump up. "I'm going after him. He'll die in there!"

Ferali and Ven nod, and we leave to try and find everyone else.

POV James

"I'VE COME BACK FATHER! JUST LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" I yell as I enter my father's hideout.

He comes out of a nearby room and smirks. "I knew you would come back. As for what I want from you... Shines are destined to be kings. I want to be king, so I want to find the DNA that made you shiny and inject it into me... Then your completely worthless, so I'll let Darkrai take you over and eliminate your entire personality. You'll forget all your memories and bid my every command... You'll be my little slave... Now, without further ado..."

He rushes at me and everything goes black.

A/N: Wow, a chapter! That was my only inspiration. So I don't know when the next four this story will be... Oh well, it will be here when it's here.


End file.
